Hidden Motives
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Set in the Third Year, everything up until the punch happened. Hermione has a secret what is it? read to find out ... based on books and films- will contain content from both
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Draco's POV:

"You foul, evil, little cockroach" the beautiful Gryffindor princess raged towards me, withdrawing her wand backing me against the Hogwarts wall.

Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other; they seemed unsure what to do.

Next thing I know her wand is no longer at my throat and her fist is coming towards me. Using my fast seeker reflexes I grabbed her incoming fist and pull her towards my chest.

"Now that's a lot better" I purr into her ear.

"Malfoy, let her go this instant" Weasley shouts at me.

"Now now Weasley, I don't think I want to" I hiss at him. "Crabbe, Goyle hold them for me" I inform my followers.

I then look down at my precious princess in my arms. "Now Granger I'm surprised you're not struggling free or is because I know your secret and you don't wish for me to reveal it"

I glance up to see Weasley and Potter look at each other in shock. I smirk the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Hermione what's Malfoy on about?" Weasley asks her.

"Nothing Ronald, don't worry about it" my gorgeous princess replies.

"Were your friends Hermione, you know that right" Potter informs her.

"Yes Harry I do know that." My princess replies.

"Now if you don't mind me and Granger are going to have a little fun" I say suddenly.

"Oh no you're not Malfoy," Weasley shouts at me drawing his wand.

Without thinking I lift up my princess's soft chin and bring my lips crashing into hers. I'm smiling on the inside her lips are tastier than I imagined. I spin her around and push her against the wall, my lips still on hers, I drop her fist and she wraps her arms around my neck. My brain is going into overdrive for all my fantasies about her none of them came close to this. I run my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she grants me. I push my body against hers.

THUMP

I fall to the floor. I look up and see Weasley and Potter standing over me.

"What do you think you're doing snogging Hermione, Malfoy?" Weasley asks me.

"I thought Malfoy's were too good for muggleborns" Potter hisses at me.

I smirk. "But Granger's not a..."

"Don't finish that sentence Draco" Hermione says from the wall. My name sounds so good coming from those delicious lips.

"Since when has Malfoy been Draco?" the Weasley asks.

"Well, since he was born Ronald" She replies coolly. I smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Weasley replies sarcastically, "I meant since when has he been Draco to you, you filthy Mudblood"

I look at him in shock. I see Potter do the same. I look over to Hermione. She just stares at him.

"I'm not a mudblood" She replies, "And he's been Draco since that kiss."

"Ha that's right you're a muggleborn, not a mudblood" he hisses at her.

"Ronald, hissing doesn't suit you, you're not a snake" she smirks.

I walk over to her. "Hermione, you don't have to tell them. If Weasley here is going to continue being a prat, I don't think he deserves to know." I pull her to my chest and she rests her head nuzzling my neck. I wrap my left arm around her.

"Oh, look the little Gryffindor slut is hurt" Weasley purrs, "Your cat kills my rat and now your shagging Malfoy"

"Ron just leave it, let's go" Potter pulls Weasley away, "We need to go see Hagrid"

"Fine, but I'll get you later Granger" Weasley says before heading down to the oafs.

"Oi, Malfoy" Potter gives me a stern look, "Look after her." I nod my head.

I watch as they walk off down the path. I look down at my princess in my arms.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"No, I'm not okay" she replies tears rolling down her face, "I never thought Ronald could be so mean."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you that last year. You know I never meant it. I was just trying to annoy the Weasley" I tell her.

"Draco, it's not like it's even true. So why is it upsetting me so much?" she asks.

"Its because you thought he was you friend" I run my fingers through her hair.

Harry's POV:

As I walked down to Hagrid, I thought about everything that had gone on between me, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy throughout the course of the three years we've been here. I know Malfoy always insulted me and Ron first, but only Hermione when she stood up for either of us. And I've caught him looking at her. Maybe she would do him some good. He can't be that bad if Hermione likes him and he did offer me his friendship in first year. Hmm. But there's something else going on and I cannot put my finger on it.

"Hey Hagrid" I say as he opens the door.

"Hero Harry, Ron" he replies in a gruff voice "where's Hermione?"

"She's with Malfoy, probably shagging in a broom cupboard somewhere" Ron informs him.

"Our Hermione and Malfoy, I don't believe it" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true. I bet she doesn't even care about Buckbeak at all" Ron continued.

"Well, I doubt that because she's been down here every day helping me with the case, she seemed upset over something," Hagrid informed us, "And by the way Ron I found your rat"

"Scabbers" Ron shouted.

I gave him a look "Ron, you owe somebody an apology."

"Don't worry; I'll apologize to Crooshanks when I see him" Ron replies.

"I meant Hermione" I reply.

"She doesn't deserve an apology, the mudblood" Ron states.

"Ron, if I remember, just last year you were in here throwing up slugs because Malfoy called Hermione that foul word" Hagrid replayed the events of last year.

Knock Knock

"You two hide!" Hagrid told us quietly. "Who is it?"

"It's the Minister and I" says the well known voice of Dumbledore.

"Gimme a minute" Hagrid replies.

I watch as Hagrid goes to the door and opens it.

"Come in"

_A few minutes ago_

Draco's POV:

As I'm holding Hermione, I see the Minister, Dumbledore and Macnair appear.

"Hermione, if you want me to stop it, I will" I whisper in her ear, "I know your friends with Hagrid"

"But your father won't be happy" she replies.

"Screw my father, plus he can't actually do anything about except give me a good scalding when I get home," I sigh.

"Alright Drayco (AN: I KNOW ITS NOT SPELT LIKE THAT I PUT IT THAT WAY TO SHOW HOW SHE SAID IT) but if your father does anything tell me and I will show him why I'm the brightest witch in school" she replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will," I say stroking her face.

I walk over to Macnair.

Harry's POV:

"Hello Hagrid, we have come to inform you that Buckbeak will live," Professor Dumbledore states, "Draco Malfoy has retracted his statement against Buckbeak so there will be no slaughtering today"

"Oh, Thank You Dumbledore" Hagrid exclaims.

I look over to Ron from our hiding place to see his face in shock.

"He's still a git" he whispers.

I shake my head at him.

"Anyway, I wander what he was on about earlier you know about Hermione?" I ask.

"He probably made it up, just to get her to stand up for him you know" he replies.

"I don't know" I say.

"Who cares, if she wants to shag Malfoy, then she can, the filthy little Mudblood is no longer my friend," he sighs.

I just sit there and think about what Malfoy had said and how Hermione had acted.


	2. an

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, YOU ARE ALL PROBABLY WANDERING WHO HERMIONE IS, AND WHY SHE AND DRACO ARE TOGETHER. IT IS EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER **

**OMG I AM SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME OVER A YEAR TO UPDATE I HAD HALF OF IT WRITTEN THEN I GOT HIT WITH WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE FINALLY BROKEN DOWN THE BLOCK!**

**So here is the long awaited new chapter... i hope it is worth the wait .. gunna start working on the new chap asap ... but gunna try and finish the new chapter of truth about the gryffindor princess first x**

Chapter 2

Draco's POV:

I grab Hermione's hand and lead her to the Slytherin Common room.

"Mione," Pansy calls and brings her into a big hug, "What happened?"

"Weasley was being his usual stupid self," I reply for her.

I look over to Blaise as he walks over to us.

"What happened?" Blaise asks a concerning look covers his face.

"Nothing for you to worry about brother dear," Hermione says to him.

"You're my sister, I'm allowed to worry about you," He smirks at her.

"Weasley got upset and called her a Mudblood," I say calmly.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Blaise exclaims.

"It's Draco's fault, if he hadn't annoyed me I wouldn't of gone to hit him, he wouldn't of grabbed my arm and pulled me close, then Harry and Ron wouldn't have got protective, Draco wouldn't of kissed me, I wouldn't of called him Draco in front of Harry and Ron, Ron wouldn't of gotten even more angry at me," Hermione explains.

"Draco why the hell would you do that?" Pansy asks calmly holding back an angry Blaise.

"I wanted to annoy Potter and Weasley, I wanted to get a rise out of them and get them in trouble," I reply coolly.

"How is she meant to explain to them about her actions you idiot, she's meant to be acting the part of scum, to infiltrate Potter," Blaise yells at me.

"Simple she can say I put a spell on her, I can deal with Potter and Weasley," I reply.

"Oh, really and you expect them to talk to her again?" Blaise hisses.

"Potter will, he asked me to look after her and the Weasels not important!" I stand my ground.

"Draco, you've messed up and you're a stubborn git who doesn't like to admit he's wrong," Pansy fires at me.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I reply sternly.

"No, but when you get your friends in trouble its not," Pansy hisses.

I look away from Pansy and my eyes land on the floor, proving Pansy's point.

I look over to Blaise and Hermione who have left me and Pansy and are having a discussion on the sofa by the fire.

**Hermione's POV:**

Blaise drags me over to the sofa by the fireplace.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaise asks, concern shown all over his face.

"Only when he called me a mudblood," I reply.

"I mean Draco," he says, "Not Weasley."

"It was a shock when he kissed me," I say slowly, "I didn't know he felt that way, we've never been close growing up."

Blaise smiles at me, "So you're going to be ok then?"

"I think so," I say with a smile.

"Good, I would hate to have to kill my best friend for hurting my sister," he wraps his arms protectively around me, "I miss being able to threaten people when they hurt you, I wanted to kill the basilisks and the heir of Slytherin when I found out you had been Petrified."

"Aww Blaise," I tease, "I have a sweetie for a brother."

He glares at me.

Suddenly several Slytherins appear in the common room glaring at me.

"What's Potters Mudblood doing in here," Marcus Flint asks.

"What is it to you Flint," I reply coolly, "And what is it with people calling me a Mudblood today seriously, does nobody know my name?"

"It's because us Slytherins don't lower ourselves to calling lowly Mudbloods anything else," Adrian Pucey replies.

"I thought we had something special Adrian," I reply with a sigh, "Shame."

"I'd never having something special with a mudblood," he hisses.

"This is getting boring," I sigh, "I am going to see if I can save my *friendship* with Potter and his sidekick, see you later Blaise, Pansy, Mal-Draco."

**Blaise's POV:**

I watch as my sister exits the common room.

The Slytherins turn a face us.

"You let a mudblood come in a filthy up our common room?" Marcus shouts.

"She aint a mudblood," I say standing up.

"I didn't know you were a blood traitor Zabini," Marcus sneers.

"Oi Blaise mate, your sister is HOT when she gets all witty and like a Slytherin," Draco speaks up.

I glare at him, "My sister is not some piece of eye candy that you can fuck and leave Draco."

"Draco, Blaise calm down," Pansy steps in between us, "She doesnt need this on top of her mission and you know that."

"You have a sister Zabini?" Marcus asks, "She's on a mission?"

"You're an idiot Flint," I reply, "My sister is on a mission to infiltrate Potter and then tell the deatheaters and the dark lord when he returns Potters plans."

"Well she must be doing a crap job," Adrian Pucey jests, "The closest person to Potter is Weasley and Mudblood Granger."

"Omg, how stupid can you two get," Terrance Higgs snickers, "Granger is his sister."

"Right you are Higgs," I smirk, "She aint no mudblood, she's as pure-blooded as I am."

Marcus and Adrian look at each other in shock.

"This is meant to be a big secret and you can't tell a soul, or discuss this with anyone in public," Draco adds, "And you must not treat her any differently than you did before hand otherwise people might get suspicious."

"Whatever," Marcus replies, "So is she really this uptight rule following know it all goody two shoes?"

"Yea and what does she really look like?" Adrian adds, "Does she have a glamour charm on her?"

"She isn't really an uptight rule following know it all goody two shoes Flint," I smirk, " She's smart but she doesn't like people to know about it really, the other bits helped her befriend Potter and yes she does have a glamour charm on her."

**Hermione's POV:**

I leave the common room shaking my head, knowing full well what would occur now that I had gone.

I continue to walk along, the dimly lit dungeon past door leading to assorted potions rooms and empty classrooms. Suddenly I hear a voice from behind me, "Hello, Miss Granger, you appear to be lost," the voice sneers and I turn round to come face to face with Professor Snape, "A Gryffindor, in Slytherin territory all alone without her bodyguards, wouldn't want you to be attacked now would we, specially not with a murderer on the loose."

"With all due respect Professor, you and I both know that I am safer in the dungeon than any other part of the castle," I say slowly to the Professor, "Anyway I was looking for my cat, you haven't seen him have you?"

"Miss Granger I have no idea what you are on about and I haven't seen your cat," he sneers, "Leave the dungeon before I take points from Gryffindor."

"Goodbye Professor and Goodnight" I say and leave.

**Any good? **

**Voldyismyfather x**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank to voldysgonemoldy for your review, here is the next update, I will try and write more for you. Your review got me going again :D

Sorry it's been so long everyone. Check out my blog over on LiveJournal so you know where I am with my updates :D

Chapter 3:

Hermione's POV:

I lay on my bed in the 3rd Years Girl Dorm; I can't believe Draco made such a bloody cock up earlier. Now somehow I need to explain to Harry what's going on without actually telling him the truth. Sitting up, I swing my legs over the side of my bed, placing them on the floor. I stand up and walk over to my trunk, opening it up I grab a spare piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot. Then sitting on my bed again, I place the piece of parchment, quill and ink pot on the bedside table. Picking up the quill I begin to write: **(Italics are writing, normal text is Hermione's thoughts.)**

_Ideas of what to tell __Potter,____Harry, __Potter about why __Draco __Malfoy kissed me__._

Tapping the side of my face with my face the feather end of my quill I begin to think. After a few seconds I think of an idea and write it down.

_Option 1: Tell Potter that somehow Malfoy found out that I'm a halfblood, which I found out this summer, and I didn't tell anyone because I don't care about who my real father is as Mr Granger raised me, *bleur*_

Debatable, Potter knows how much I supposedly pride myself in being smarter than the purebloods in this school despite myself a mudblood, but Potter will still ask why Malfoy knows and not him and why he was blackmailing me.

_Option 2: Pretend I don't know what Potter is on about, claim I was in the library all day._

Believable, I do spend a lot of time in the library, though it's more to hide from those dunderheads in my house. The only people I can stand are the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, but Harry isn't as stupid as Ron, so it won't work.

_Option 3: _ _Show Potter the time-turner and pretend that's what Malfoy was on about and when he was on about my blood. Say I found out over the summer that my Grandma on my mother's side is a Squib, so I'm a quarter blood and somehow Malfoy knows._

Hmm, that's much better than the other two but still doesn't explain the kiss. Though to be honest, I don't know why Malfoy kissed me, I've always been Blaise's twin sister to him, the know-it-all, not worthy of my time twin sister of my best friend but I will put up with you because you're a pureblood. Not as an actual person, a girl that he might consider dating.

_Option 4: Tell Potter clearly that no I am not secretly dating Malfoy, I have no idea why he kissed me, but tell him about the time-turner and say that's how I've been getting to all my lessons. Somehow Draco found out about it and has been blackmailing me for a while._

Now just to cover the issue of me not being a 'mudblood'.

Suddenly I hear footsteps thundering up the stairs.

_My actual father is a squib, Mr Granger is my stepfather as my real father died shortly before I was born. I only found out the truth this summer and didn't want you looking at me differently._

I add to the bottom of the parchment, and then I cast a small charm on the parchment so that to anyone else who reads it, it shows a list of books. I then roll it up and hiding it under my pillow.

**(Back to normal now, so now the normal writing is just what's going on.)**

The door opens and in walks Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Hermione," Lavender greets me with a small smile.

"Lavender, Parvati," I greet the girls, "I was just about to freshen up and go to bed."

"Ok," Lavender and Parvati reply.

Draco's POV:

In the 3RD Years Boys Dorm, I was sat on my bed listening to Blaise Zabini shout at me. He had silenced the room, kicked out our dorm mates, Theo, Greg and Vince, all so he could shout at me, because I kissed his sister. The not so Gryffindor Princess, the love of my life.

"DRACO!" he hisses knowing full well I'm not paying attention.

"What?" I reply with a sneer.

"What sort of sick and twisted pleasure do you get from annoying my sister?" he asks, "Because I want you to know, if you continue to mess up my sister's mission, hurt her, annoy her or cause any pain whether it be, emotional, physical or verbal minus the fact that we have to treat her like a mudblood for her mission, so no more playing games with her Draco or else."

"Or else what?" I ask with a small smirk on my face.

He glares at me, "You may be my best friend Draco, but Mione is my sister, my twin sister and that means she always comes first, so I will have to resort to drastic measures, such as writing to your mother about how it wasn't Dobby who destroyed her favourite vase when we were 8."

I look at him in shock.

"Are we on the same page now Draco?" he asks, "Also I will have to beat you senseless then hex your arse all the way to Peru, if you keep it up."

"Yeah, fine Blaise I won't mess with your sister beyond the mudblood taunts," I reply, "Now may I finish my homework in piece?"

He nods his head and waves his wand removing the charm from the room.

Blaise's POV:

I sit down on my bed next to Draco's. I don't think he understands how much it hurts me to call her a mudblood and to see her upset all the time. Mione is my twin, the other part of my soul without her I don't feel so complete. I just wish he would treat her with more respect as well, I don't know what goes through his mind when he sees her.

Reaching over my bed I pull out a small green book, Mione has a matching red one, we use them to communicate when we cannot see each other. **(Italics is what Blaise is writing, normal is his thoughts and bold will be Mione's reply.)**

_Hey Mione,_

I scribble in the book. A few seconds later a reply appears.

**Hey Blaisey Bear.**

I frown at her nickname for me.

_Mia Monkey I told you not to call me that._

I reply calling her by the nickname I made for her when we were six.

**Blaisey Bear afraid of a childish nickname? **

_Mia Monkey is going to get some serious tickle torture this summer is she keeps this up _

I reply.

**Blaisey Bear wont tickle his Mia Monkey because he loves her too much.**

Appears in front of me.

_Only if calling me Blaisey Bear will cheer you up_

I reply.

**It has done immensely **

I smile.

_Good, now do you have plan to re friend Potter?_

I wait a few seconds.

**I'm going to tell him about the TT and that no I am not secretly dating Malfoy, and somehow he found out about the TT and the fact that my 'actual' father is a Squib who died shortly after I was born so Mr Granger is my adopted father but he treats me like a daughter, I discovered this, this past summer but didn't want to be looked at differently because of it, but Malfoy's been blackmailing me because of it.**

I smile, my sister is a genius.

_I will tell Draco that your 'father' is a Squib and about the TT so he knows what to do, if Potter asks. What about the kiss?_

I sigh; I really hope this plan goes well.

**I will tell him that, I have no idea why he kissed me and to ask Malfoy himself. Which is the truth.**

_I will tell Draco that too. I've told him off for what he did today Mione, and threatened him too. _

**Thanks Blaisey Bear, you're the best brother ever. I'm off to bed now, night and by the way I know you secretly love me calling you Blaisey Bear.**

_Goodnight Mia Monkey _

I close the book and place it away.

"Draco," I call to my best friend.

He looks up from his homework, so I say "Mione says that her father is a Squib and you know about the TT so you were blackmailing her, the kiss she is going to tell Potter she has no idea why you did it and to ask you."

He nods his head in reply, "Mione's father is a Squib and I know about the TT, so I blackmailed her, I'm guessing I found out somehow?"

"She says she 'doesn't know how you found out'," I emphasise the doesn't, "Don't mess this up Draco, she's got an important job to do."

"I know," Draco replies.

**AN: WOW! I have no idea where this came from at all. It literally wrote itself. **


	5. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


End file.
